


I Hate You; No, You Don't

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Gen, Ice Cream, Lace Panties, M/M, Wearing Panties In Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hate you,” Derek mutters under his breath, trying not to glance to the front of the grocery store where Scott's waiting with the car.</p><p><i>“No, you don't,”</i> Scott teases, and Derek can hear him even five aisle into the store, looking for ice cream and a few other items to put in his basket. <i>“You can't say you don't like this.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You; No, You Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youdickbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdickbag/gifts).



> D, who this fic is for, did me a favor to help me title something. I decided he deserved some blushing Derek in panties. Sorry it stops before porn, but I wasn't feeling it tonight.

“I hate you,” Derek mutters under his breath, trying not to glance to the front of the grocery store where Scott's waiting with the car.

 _“No, you don't,”_ Scott teases, and Derek can hear him even five aisle into the store, looking for ice cream and a few other items to put in his basket. _“You can't say you don't like this.”_

“I don't like this,” he lies grumpily as he grabs Scott's favorite brand of chocolate ice cream from the freezer then heads to get the caramel sauce. “It's weird.”

 _“Lie,”_ Scott states with a grin Derek can almost hear. _“When I got you those panties you're wearing right now for Christmas, you pretty much mauled my neck.”_

“Shut up, Scott. I don't like it that much...” Derek lies again, his face flushed from the way the lace feels over his ass. “It's just...weird in public.”

_“But it's still turning you on. I can smell your arousal from here, Derek.”_

Derek almost fumbles with the strawberry sauce before making sure it goes in the basket. It's true that he's half-hard, walking through the grocery store for ice cream and toppings, and it really doesn't help that he knows Scott is listening in and following his every move. He grabs some chocolate syrup before heading for the self-check out.

“Why do you figure out my kinks before I do?” Derek questions quietly as he scans each item as quickly as possible, bags them, and pays the machine before hurrying back to the car parked by the curb.

Scott opens the door and pulls Derek in, kissing him soundly. “Because we've been dating for months now, and I know you,” he says plainly before letting Derek get situated in his seat and close the passenger door. “So, should we stop to get you more panties? I have feeling you're gonna ruin these ones before we even get home.”

Derek snorts. “Maybe, but if we make a stop, the ice cream will melt,” he points out. “It'll be soup because you'll come into the fitting room with me. That's _my_ prediction.”

Scott laughs as he pulls out of the parking lot. “See? You know me pretty well now too,” he says teasingly as Derek rolls his eyes fondly. “What do you think we're going to do when we go home, since you know me so well?”

“Dumb question,” Derek replies. “We're going to have sex.”

“But you're forgetting about the ice cream.”

Derek frowns. “Ice cream for dessert? I don't know, Scott. Actually, this whole trip hasn't made much set, other than to make sure I find out about my wearing panties in public kink.”

Scott grins, and Derek knows that grin promises something new and fun. “Well, I was thinking about you _and_ ice cream together for dessert. You're both really tasty, and I was thinking about licking caramel sauce and chocolate ice cream off your chest.”

“ _Scott_ ,” Derek whimpers, shifting in his seat, and he knows the car just stinks of their arousal at the idea. “That's what the ice cream's for?”

“Of course,” Scott replies as he pull in to park on the curb in front of Derek's loft. “You'll like it, I promise.”

Derek grabs the bag. “I trust you, but if you get any ice cream on my dick-”

“I promise to lick it off, thoroughly,” Scott interrupts as he hops out of the car and sprints for the loft.

“I still hate you,” Derek mutters, feeling the tips of his ears begin to turn red as he grabs the grocery bag, locks the car, and follows Scott inside.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](www.shinyglorchan.tumblr.com)


End file.
